


The Haunted House

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Shawn and Clary go to the local fair, they decide to go through the haunted house.





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experience going through a haunted house, except without Shawn......

Shawn and I are at the local fair, when he spots the Haunted House. He looks at me with a smile on his face.  
“Shawn, I’m not going in there!”  
“Come on, it will be fine.”  
“Shawn, please. It’s getting dark and I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be, everything will be okay. I promise.”  
I sigh and look at him, before smiling.  
“Fine, but only if I can hold your hand.”  
“Deal.”  
Shawn smiled at me before walking over and buying two tickets. He walks over and grabs my hand.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Ready as I will ever be.”  
Shawn and I walk over and wait in line. As we got closer to the entrance, my heart started to race. I take a deep breath, as Shawn hands over our tickets.  
“Here goes nothing.”  
Shawn and I step inside and I cling onto Shawn’s arm as we make our way through the Haunted House.

As we walk through, we had quite a few jump scares, causing me to squeeze Shawn’s hand and give out a loud scream. We continue through and are thrown into pitch black darkness, Shawn and I stop in our tracks. Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise behind us and we turn around, a light turns on and we are face to face with a clown covered in blood. We both scream and run away. We turn a corner and give out a relieved sigh before continuing. As we are walking through a hallway, a woman jumps out with her arms outstretched, she gives out an ear-piercing screech before disappearing back into the room she came from. The next part, that we had to walk through, looked like dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. I cling to Shawn.  
“Who’s going first?”  
I ask, being scared to go first. Shawn looks at me.  
“I don’t want to go first.”  
“And you think I do?”  
A loud banging behind us made us jump.  
“Let’s go, stay close behind me.”  
I nod and grab hold of the back of his shirt. Shawn steps forward and starts pushing the ‘body bags’ to the side. We slowly make our way through to the next section. As we pass the dead bodies, we enter what looks like a slaughterhouse. Step by step, we make our way into the area. A loud noise, like a chainsaw, went off. I screamed and grabbed Shawn’s arm. I saw the man with the chainsaw and he was making his way towards us. Shawn grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way to the exit, which we could now see. The man came right up to me and pressed the button on the chainsaw, making it spin. I screamed and Shawn pulled me away, through the exit doors. I let out a small laugh, once we were outside. Shawn looks at me.   
“See, it wasn’t that bad!”  
“Says you, I heard you scream a few times.”  
“Well, it was expected. At least, we made it out alive.”  
“That’s true. Now, let’s go grab some food, I’m starving.”  
Shawn smiled and grabbed my hand before we both walked to the eating area.

After eating our food, Shawn and I went on a few more rides before deciding to go home. We had a great time at the fair, even if it meant being scared to death going through the Haunted House.

The End


End file.
